colder weather
by samantha990
Summary: this is based off the song colder weather by Zack Brown Band Eric is a truck driver and has to leave Tris behind but in the end it turns out great


**She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him  
Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,  
And she wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,  
She's answered by the tail lights shining through the window  
pane**

Tris's POV

"Eric baby please don't do this please, I love you." I say crying.  
" Tris i love you but please understand I need to leave." he says with a tears in his eys.  
"Just take me with you please Eric don't leave me here alone." I say.  
"Tris its my job I am a truck driver we both knew going into this realashonship, that I would have to leave but I always come back." he says to me while stroking my cheek  
"Yea but this is diffrenet you will be gone for a year." I say to him.  
"Tris i love you but I'm so sorry i have to do this." he walks up to his truck and drives away.

 **He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then?  
She said your a ramblin' man  
You ain't ever gonna change  
You got a gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin'.**

Eric's POV  
I met Tris at a Truck stop dinner just outside of a small town in Georgia, We have been to together for a while now. Today i got a call from my boss at Dauntless truck driving. I have been working here for a really long time and when i told Tris, i would be on the road for at least five months to a year she flipped. I love her i mean hell when i asked her to move in with me i was so happy, thought she'd never make the move to Colorado but boy was I wrong.

 **At a truck stop dinner just outside of Lincoln,  
The night was black as the coffee he was drinkin',  
And in the waitress' eyes he sees the same ol**' **light a-shinin,  
He thinks of Colorado and the girl he left behind him **

I just hate that i had to leave her so far behind. I love Tris with all of my Heart there is nothing i would not do for her, I keep trying to call her but all i get is her telling me i was born for leaving. I am so scared I lost her forever she means the World to me, I had plans that when I got home I would purpose to her.

 **He said i want to see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then?  
She said your a ramblin' man  
You ain't ever gonna change  
You got a gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin**

Its a tuff road when your me, my parents left me when i was a little boy, Max took me in and gave me this job when I got older. Tris is a lover and somethimes I am a runner.

 **Well, it's a winding road  
when you're in the lost and found  
You're a lover - I'm a runner  
And we go 'round 'n round'  
And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here  
Baby**

I have been on the road for 3 days and i miss Tris like crazy, I still can't get a hold of her. I am on my way back home tonight to see her but she does not know that at all. I just hope she accepts me with open arms. 

**Oh I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then?  
Cause I'm a ramblin' man  
i ain't ever gonna change  
I gotta gypsy soul to blame  
And I was born for leaving**

I just puled up into our driveway hoping she will come out because I have a very important question to ask the love of my life.

 **When I close my eyes i see you  
No matter where I am  
i can smell your perfume through these  
whispering pines  
I'm with you ghost again  
its a shame about the weather  
I lnow soon we'll be together  
And i can't wait till then  
I can't wait till then**

I see my beautiful girlfriend walk out of the door.

"what are you doing here?" she asks me with this big smile on her face.  
"i am here to do this." i get down on on knee and pull the ring out.  
"Tris prior will you marry me?" she has tears in her eyes.  
"yes baby a million and fuck times yes." she says to me.

 **let me know if you want me to continue or end here but i will put complete but you guys can let me know**

 **also please DO NOT READ I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS BY CAYLA330 IT SUCKS. I am in the process of her trying to gove me the story.**


End file.
